Inuyasha FanFic 1: Big Brother Inuyasha
by Inuyasha-Tetsusaiga-Wielder
Summary: In a strange battle for the Shikon Jewel shards, Inuyasha's victory leaves him with more than he bargained for! For, instead of the prideful, strong, full demon half brother he's known all his life, Inuyasha is left with a mere demon child..who he soon realizes IS his brother! Unsure of the circumstances, Inuyasha struggles with the decision to keep Sessshoumaru this way or not.


**FANFIC: BIG BROTHER INUYASHA**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

It was a lovely night, the new moon graced the sky for all observers below. The clouds drifted lazily

across the sky as the breeze played in the trees. Everything was calm and serene, especially compared to the

battle that ensued earlier. Luckily, the Shikon jewel shard was retrieved before nightfall. Lucky for Inuyasha,

who now scorned the new moon because of it's effects on his half-demon form.

He was now human.

"Damn the new moon...the pathetic form..." He growled from his perch in his tree. In the distance, he could see Bone Eater's Well, which Kagome used to go home hours before.

"Inuyasha!" An old priestess calls from the ground. Lady Kaede stared up at the unhappy being with her good eye. "Come down here, ye do not wish to leave thyself vulnerable!" She scolded.

"Feh..." Inuyasha jumped from his branch, landing gracefully on his feet near Lady Kaede. "...I can take any demon that decides to show up."

"Foolish ambition will only hurt you." The priestess warned.

"What do you know you old hag!?" Inuyasha barked. His anger, however, was just a mask. "Kagome's human! She fights demons!"

"Ye are no Kagome." Kaede is stern. The words cut Inuyasha like a knife; they reflect his shame. He does his best to hide it, but the old woman can sense the shame he feels, and adds "Kagome gets your help." to try and ease the pain of her words.

Inuyasha says nothing, but just scowls at the ground as he begins his walk to the village. The priestess calls him, but he ignores her out of shame, pretending it's anger. Inuyasha often hid his true feelings from most; he was rather untrusting.

He manages to find himself at Bone Eater's Well. "Please don't come out of there..." He sighs deeply. "I can't protect you in this state..." He actually did wish for Kagome's presence, though. He was feeling alone.

Inuyasha turns to head back to the village, when something catches his eye. Kagome dropped the bottle containing the Shikon jewel shards!

"Idiot girl..." Inuyasha grunts, picking them up. For a split second he contemplates escaping with them; no one could stop him now.

But the thought of Kagome's disappointment is enough to stop him. He grips the bottle tight and walks into the village.

Inuyasha stared at the jewel shards as he tried to sleep; his mind far from ease. He was never calm on nights like this. He wondered if Kagome noticed her shards were gone. Then he got a terrifying thought.

What if she was going to come back for them? What if she was attacked. Without saying a word to anyone, Inuyasha dashed to the well, to reassure himself that Kagome was ok.

All was still at Bone Eater's Well. No demon or human in sight, save Inuyasha. He sat down by the well, waiting. He knew Kagome had to come back soon; didn't she realize the shards were gone? An odd thought struck Inuyasha. What if Kagome did realize, but she trusted him to keep them safe?

Trust. A foreign concept the Tetsusaiga wielder. He was so unwilling to trust anyone, but that all had to do with how he grew up. He pondered how Kagome could ever trust him. "She must just not realize it..." He whispered to himself. "She doesn't trust me..." He slouched down, back against the side of the well, and began to doze off. "Why do I care if she trusts me anyway...she's just a jewel detector..." He muttered to himself as sleep began to take hold.

Just as sleep held Inuyasha in it's grasp, he was startled awake. A demon had come for the jewel shards!

Peculiar, who this demon was, however. Inuyasha had to question if he really did want the Shikon shards.

"Sesshoumaru..." The temporary human growled.

"Inuyasha. It's been a while...little brother. I see you're in a...weakened state." Sesshoumaru showed no expression, but simply stepped off the cloud he appeared on and forcefully grabbed Inuyasha's wrist; the wrist connected to the hand containing shards. "I'll be taking these."

Inuyasha tried to resist, but was too weak in his current state, and the shards escaped him. "Sesshoumaru...you don't even want the shards!" Inuyasha shouted at his half brother.

"Did I say that once? I need them now." Still Sesshoumaru showed no expression. He was a full blooded demon, and perfectly heartless.

Inuyasha raced towards him to attack, but Sesshoumaru easily tossed him aside. "What do you want the shikon jewel for? You're already a full demon...with dad's strength too." Inuyasha sneered in anger from the ground.

"Little brother, I already know I am a strong demon. However...the case of Naraku has become...irksome. I feel these shards shall help me dispose of him rather easily." Sesshoumaru now bore an ever so slight smile, as icy as the winter wind. "Then, I might consider giving them back...perhaps..."

Inuyasha grit his teeth in rage and Sesshoumaru laughed coldly. "It bothers you, doesn't it? That you are helpless right now?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, reaching for his Tetsusaiga.

"Oh, you that won't do anything." Sesshoumaru remarked nonchalantly, stepping back onto his cloud. "Thank you for these..." He smirked cruelly as he disappeared. A-Un, Sesshoumaru's beast of burden, snorted, as Jaken and Rin disappeared with Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried out in anger. "Get back here!"

But all was silent.

Inuyasha again slumped to the ground, now overcome with shame. "I..I just let him take them...who knows what he'll be capable of..." He cursed himself.

Inuyasha remained at the Bone Eater's Well the entire night, drowning in disappointment. He felt utterly worthless and ashamed; he wished not to show his face. But soon a little comfort came, as the sun began to rise, and Inuyasha's true form returned.

Inuyasha stood in determination, now in his true half-demon form. "Sesshoumaru..." He grimaced, grabbing his Testsusaiga, "...is going to pay." And Inuyasha went off in search of him.

"I should've known you'd come after me." Sesshoumaru replied to Inuyasha's angered greeting. "So determined now that we have our powers back."

The two were on the edge of a lake. In the distance...Rin and Jaken, and A-Un.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, shall I dispose of the half breed?" Jaken questioned his master, ready to set A-Un loose on the half-demon.

"Watch Rin...Inuyasha should be easy to deal with." Sesshoumaru said confidently.

"Return the jewel shards...you don't even want them!" Inuyasha spoke with a harsh, violent, and bold tone.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. Instead, he opened the bottle of shards and swallowed them with a smirk full of malice.

Inuyasha growled to himself. "You've asked for it..." He uttered, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "_WIND SCAR!_" He shouted a battle cry as he swung the great blade down, and it tremored the earth.

Sesshoumaru drew his weapon and grinned maliciously. He dashed out of the way, avoiding the Wind Scar attack. The shikon jewel shards made him faster and overconfident in his attacks. "Predictable..." He muttered, racing towards Inuyasha.

A great battle then ensued. Inuyasha struck forcefully and repeatedly, as Sesshoumaru battled in a more sophisticated manner, hitting Inuyasha hard with the power of the jewel shards.

"Father should be ashamed he left you that sword..." Sesshoumaru growled as the two locked blades. The comment sent Inuyasha over the top, and he lunged at his brother, attacking with full, furious force. Mercilessly, Inuyasha continued the assault, until he had Sesshoumaru on the ground. Sesshoumaru went to attack, but Inuyasha quickly countered.

"_BACKLASH WAVE!_" He shouted in anger, hitting Sesshoumaru with all he had. Sesshoumaru was rendered defenseless. In a flash of light, body and shards were separated, and Sesshoumaru landed face down.

It happened in seconds, yet it looked like years.

Inuyasha didn't even look in the direction of his fallen brother, but gathered up the jewel shards.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried, rushing to his master's aid. Jaken pulled Sesshoumaru's hair from his face, and jumped back in distress and surprise. "You filthy half-breed...what have you done!?" A-Un sniffed at the body and reared back. Rin calmed him, looking down at Sesshoumaru with concern.

Inuyasha batted an eye and looked down at his offender. "Shut your mouth or you're next..." He growled, but his scowl dropped when he saw the muffled heap on the ground. It looked like Sesshoumaru...but it didn't. Inuyasha fell to his knees by his brother's side, pushing Jaken away. He pulled Sesshoumaru's hair from his face, and he too was taken by surprise. His eyes grew wide and he let out a gasp. Indeed, what had he done?

For, Sesshoumaru, the great demon, was no longer laying there. Or was he?

Could this child be Inuyasha's most recent foe?

END OF PROLOGUE

"You see what you've done you filthy thing!?" Jaken scolded in anger. "What have you done to Lord Sesshoumaru!?"

Inuyasha raised a fist in irritation and forced it into Jokken's right cheek.

"What's...what's happened?" A soft voice came from behind them. Rin.

Inuyasha said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't explain what had happened at all. Somehow, when the shards were pulled from him, Sesshoumaru became a child? Was that i?. Inuyasha glared at Jaken. "Is this some sort of illusion!?" He growled, readying his claws.

"No no no! You did this, not I! What have you done to Lord Sesshoumaru!?" Jaken repeated.

"I did nothing!" Inuyasha barked, grabbing Jaken by the neck, and tossed him into the dirt.

"My poor Lord Sesshoumaru!" The toad wailed. "It's all your fault, you stinking half-breed!"

"My fault!?" Inuyasha shouted in defense. "I didn't do this!"

As the two argued, the tiny form on the ground opened it's golden eyes. The first thing they caught was the one with the crimson clothing and dog-like ears. "I-Inuyasha...?" The tiny voice squeaked.

All grew silent then, as Inuyasha slowly turned his gaze to the child on the ground. "What...?" He finally uttered.

The small child sat himself up. Looking into his eyes and at the markings on his face, Inuyasha could not doubt this was Sesshoumaru. It filled him with something strange...a feeling the half-demon couldn't quite place. "Inuyasha?" He squeaked again.

"Inuyasha!? No, Lord Sesshoumaru, come to Jaken!" Jaken cried in distress. Behind him, Rin smiled at the small boy.

Small and feeble Sesshoumaru looked around at his options with big, scared eyes. Inuyasha refused to make eye contact, while Jaken and Rin tried to persuade the child over.

Young Sesshoumaru's eyes began to water, and he threw himself onto Inuyasha, clinging tight. "Inuyasha...make them go away."

Inuyasha glanced down at the child clinging to him with a look of almost disgust but more-so shock. "What..?" He breathed again.

The child looked into Inyuasha's eyes with big wet golden saucers. "Make them leave...brother..."

Inuyasha let out a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, Sesshoumaru did just try to kill him. On the other hand, wasn't it Inuyasha's fault Sesshoumaru became this way? He pondered what to do, and stood up, making the child lose hold. He looked at Sesshoumaru with a grimace of dissatisfaction.

"No Lord Sesshoumaru! Do not choose that mutt!" Jaken scowled.

Sesshoumaru again clung to his brother, who was still dazed with shock at the situation. "No no no..." Sesshoumaru whimpered, shaking his head. "I want my brother."

The words melted Inuyasha. Brother...? Sesshoumaru affectionately called him brother?

The small child gripped to Inuyasha even tighter. "My brother..."

Inuyasha pulled free from the child's group. He looked down at Sesshoumaru with a shameful gaze, and pushed him towards Jaken. "Go with him." Inuyasha breathed bitterly.

Jaken grabbed young Sesshoumaru's hand, but the child pulled away fiercely. "Inuyasha!" His soft voice whimpered aloud.

Inuyasha had mixed feelings. After all, it was Sesshoumaru who attacked first. He looked at the jewel shards. However..hadn't Inuyasha been the one to make him this way, or was it the jewel shards? These thoughts plagued the half-demon, and, saying nothing, he began to walk away.

"Inuyasha!" The child began to cry with desperation. "Come back!"

The cries began to grow faint the further away Inuyasha walked. "Come back!" the child pleaded. Inuyasha finally stopped, and turned his head back at Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken. Rin and Jaken held the child tight while he struggled to get free, continually crying "Inuyasha! Come back!".

Inuyasha had an attack of the conscience. Could he really just abandon Sesshoumaru, leaving him in such a weakened state? He did have Jaken and Rin to watch over him; but that wasn't what the young Sesshoumaru wanted. He wanted his brother.

Why? What trickery was this?

Ever suspicious, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel shame. The crying child called out to him as he walked away from him. Finally, Inuyasha let out a guilty sigh, and walked towards Sesshoumaru.

"Give him to me." He ordered Jaken.

Jaken held tight. "No! He's my Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He grabbed Jaken's arm tight, his claws seeping deep into the demon toad's skin until blood began to pour out. Jaken's grip weakened, but he still held to the struggling child. Rin just stood and watched, not sure what to do at all. Inuyasha's injuring grip grew even tighter, and finally Jaken let go. Sesshoumaru broke free and fell into his brother's arms. Inuyasha picked him up, and, saying nothing, turned around and began walking away, as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the half-demon's shoulders and cried.

"Stinking mutt give him back!" Jaken cried faintly as Inuyasha walked further away, ignoring him.

Rin stared at Jaken with concern, as if to ask 'Now what?'

Jaken fell to his knees in disgrace. "I suppose we wait...the curse will be lifted soon I'm sire, and Lord Sesshoumaru will return to us."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had neared Bone Eater's Well, and Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep. The half-demon looked to the sky, where, hours before, Sesshoumaru had appeared, in his true form. But that seemed like forever ago now.

Inuyasha set the child down against the well, and the child didn't stir. In fact, Inuyasha could probably leave right then, forgetting this whole mess. He got what he wanted; the shards, so what was he still doing with Sesshoumaru? But as he looked at the sleeping form, he felt...pity. How could Inuyasha just leave him? Sesshoumaru was no threat now, worse yet he was alone; an innocent child. Perhaps it was the human in Inuyasha that made the decision, but Inuyasha figured it was now his responsibility to care for the child. He sat next to Sesshoumaru, watching him sleep. In a weird way...Inuyasha was happy. For the first time in his life...Sesshoumaru loved him. Or did he always love him, and just didn't show it? Either way, Inuyasha was assured now, but it took away none of the guilt. As he watched the boy sleep, he was filled with deep shame...in winning the battle, he had taken more than some jewel shards.

He had taken years away. Experiences, pleasures, and pains Sesshoumaru may never experience again. That's what hurt the most. All that Inuyasha had taken away in his selfish want to get the Jewel of Four Souls back. Inuyasha finally had to turn his gaze away, for the shame was too much. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru..." He whispered, hoping no one else heard him.

Inuyasha leaned his head back and closed his eyes to rest, but was soon awakened when he felt something heavy on his lap. He saw Sesshoumaru had crawled into his lap, reaching for the half-demon's ears. Tiny hands soon found what they desired, and Sesshoumaru was now petting Inuyasha's dog ears while wearing a big grin. "Haha...fuzzy ears..." The child crooned to himself. Inuyasha grabbed him and set him down on the ground.

"Stop that." He ordered, now annoyed. The child just giggled and crawled back up the half-demon, grabbing his ears again. Inuyasha again pulled him off. "I said no..." He growled.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha with a mischievous grin, and decided to test his limits. He did nothing for a minute, as if to trick Inuyasha, then crawled back onto his lap and went for the dog ears again.

"_Sesshoumaru no!_" Inuyasha cried, pulling the child off of him and getting up and beginning to walk away out of annoyance. If having a little brother was this bothersome, Inuyasha was sure he wanted no part of it. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what the child uttered next.

"I'm sorry...don't go brother..." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and there was young Sesshoumaru, eyes watering in shame, lip quivering...the child was seconds from crying again.

Inuyasha slumped his shoulders and let out a sigh. He turned around and fell to his knees, arms outstretched. "Come here, you annoying thing." He grieved. Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up a little bit and he raced into Inuyasha's arms. The boy was happy to have found acceptance; as was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood, taking the child by the hand, and leading him to the half-demon's favorite tree. Inuyasha crouched down, and instructed Sesshoumaru to climb onto his back; when he did, Inuyasha carefully climbed the tree, and set the young one on a sturdy branch. From up in the tree, the two could see clear across the sky, and they watched the sun begin to set. Inuyasha leaned back against the tree, and Sesshoumaru leaned back against Inuyasha. Without thinking, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the boy; as if to protect him.

And then it hit him why he did that. That was exactly how his mother used to hold him, and being in her arms was always comforting to the half-demon. He looked down at Sesshoumaru, who stared at the horizon with wide eyes. In those eyes, Inuyasha saw a bit of himself. Inuyasha used to gaze at the sky with wide eyes...from the comfort of his mother's arms. He exhaled with sadness at the memories of his mother and his childhood.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of his name. The voice was ever-so-familiar. Kagome. "Inuyasha! Come help me out of this well! I have my bike with me!" She called from deep within the well. Inuyasha wondered what to do.

"Don't move..." He told young Sesshoumaru as he climbed down. Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha and looked a tad scared. "I'll be right back..." Inuyasha assured. "Don't move, ok?" Sesshoumaru nodded, and gripped the tree branch tight.

Inuyasha took one last look at his brother, then hurried to the well at the sound of another "Inuyasha!".

He peeked his head in the well. "Kagome?" He sounded strangely unsure. Nothing seemed normal to him right now.

"Well, who else is it?" Kagome teased. "Come down here and help me!" She stamped her foot. "I have a new flavor of ramen for you to try..." She bribed.

Inuyasha just stared blankly and jumped into the well, scooping up Kagome and her bike and jumping out. He set them down and, without saying anything, started to head back to his tree.

"What no hello?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha ignored her. "Inuyasha!" She whined. But Inuyasha kept walking; his mind was still in a haze over the day's events. "Inuyasha! _Sit!_" Kagome commanded.

The Beads of Subjugation around his neck glowed slightly, and soon Inuyasha's face met dirt. "Hmph." Kagome huffed as Inuyasha uttered a moan. "Now will you listen."

"Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "What do you want?" He glared at Kagome.

Kagome's annoyed look fell, and was replaced with a look of concern. Something about Inuyasha was...off. He wasn't being his sarcastic self. Something seemed very wrong. Inuyasha lifted a brow and tossed the bottle of jewel shards at Kagome. "You forgot those..." He muttered, turning away.

Kagome caught the small bottle and held it tight in her hand. "Inuyasha..." She began, taking a step forward. "Are...are you alright?"

Inuyasha didn't look at her, but just sighed in lament. Kagome grew more concerned when he didn't answer. She stepped closer, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her worrisome eyes met his. "What are you not telling me?" She sounded a bit like her mother now.

Inuyasha continued to walk ahead. "It's nothing.." He murmured. Kagome didn't say anything, but followed him to his tree. When they reached the tree, Inuyasha stopped.

"Oh, come on..." Kagome's tone grew a little lighter as she tried to get him to talk. "It's not nothing...you can tell me!"

Inuyasha finally turned to Kagome, his eyes wide with confusion. "A lot's happened today..." He grieved.

Kagome cocked her head in concern. "Oh? Like what?"

"Inuyasha...?" A tiny voice from the tree above.

Simultaneously, Inuyasha and Kagome looked up. In the tree, a young face smiled down at them. "Inuyasha! Who is that girl?" Sesshoumaru inquired curiously.

"Inuyasha? Who is that?" Kagome glimpsed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha froze up. "Well, you see, that's..."

"Hello girl!" Sesshoumaru giggled. "What's your name?"

Kagome flashed a smile at the face in the tree. "I'm Kagome." She mused. "What's your name?"

Inuyasha shuddered at the question.

"Sesshoumaru..." The child answered shyly.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha with an astonished expression. "Did...did he...?" She tripped over her words.

Inuyasha winced. "Yes..that's Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha what did you do!?" Kagome reprimanded.

"It's a long story...I'll explain everything..." Inuyasha communicated with shame. He looked back up at Sesshoumaru, who was watching the two intensely. "Let me get you down from there." He said, as he jumped into the tree.

Sesshoumaru climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and when he assured he was ready, Inuyasha jumped down, landing before Kagome.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a weak smile, and she returned the expression. He set the child down, and he clung to Inuyasha's leg, shy in the presence of a new face. Kagome wore a comforting smile and knelt down to be eye level with Sesshoumaru. "So Sesshoumaru, what's happened to you?"

"Hm?" Sesshoumaru was puzzled. Inuyasha picked him up and looked at Kagome.

"He doesn't remember anything..." He informed.

Kagome stood back up. "How can you be so sure?"

Inuyasha's eyes fell. "He called me 'brother'. In an affectionate way. He chose me over Jokken. He couldn't possibly remember anything."

Kagome felt saddened hearing Inuyasha say those things. It showed that deep inside, Inuyasha hurt. Kagome had seen it before, and she never liked it. She wished she could just make it all better...but what could she do?

"Do we take him back to the village?" Kagome wondered.

"I guess so..." Inuyasha shrugged absently.

As they walked, Inuyasha explained the situation as Sesshoumaru played with the half-demon's ears again. But Inuyasha didn't mind as much this time.

"So now...it's like you're the big brother." Kagome giggled lightheartedly when Inuyasha concluded his story.

"Hmph." Inuyasha grunted.

"I think it's sweet how you didn't leave him..." Kagome blushed. She found Inuyasha's inner kindness very appealing, and she couldn't help but grow crimson.

Inuyasha didn't reply, because he didn't want Kagome to tease him about his soft side. "Would you quit it?" He growled at Sesshoumaru. He grabbed the child's hand and the child froze.

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha with wide eyes, which began to water again. It seemed Sesshoumaru cried easily. The tears made Inuyasha grow soft, and he let go of the boy's hand.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, are you bothering Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed.

Young Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, then back at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry." He muttered, burying his head in Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Aww it's ok, Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha's not mad, right?" She nudged him.

Inuyasha forced a smile. "Not at all."

Kagome blushed again. She never really saw this mothering side of Inuyasha...and she was charmed by it.

They reached the village just as the sun came down, and Inuyasha avoided everyone, carrying Sesshoumaru to a bed. The child was beginning to grow tired and heavy. Inuyasha layed Sesshoumaru in the bed he usually slept in. He watched Sesshoumaru's soft breathing and it relaxed him a bit.

"Inuyasha...?" Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered her name. She walked over and sat next to him.

"It sounds like you had an eventful day." Kagome beamed. "I explained everything to Lady Kaede...but I figured you didn't really want to talk to her." She placed a delicate hand on Inuyasha's knee, and he mindlessly grabbed her hand with his. "Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?" Kagome pondered.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I haven't seen them since yesterday..." He still had a melancholy edge to his voice. "I'm sure they're around."

"Hm." Kagome looked up at the ceiling. She rest her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You seem so sad. Why?"

"Why...? Kagome...I took so much from him." Inuyasha lamented. He felt a little uneasy, because he was opening up, and it made him vulnerable. At least that's how he saw it. "Experiences he may never have again..."

"Do you feel bad because it's your brother?" Kagome tried to comfort him now with a gentle hug.

"No..." Inuyasha distorted.

Kagome saw through his lie, but decided not to push it. "I understand...the best we can do is keep him safe, and hope he gets better." She looked at Inuyasha with hopeful eyes. "You're doing the right thing."

"If you say so." Inuyasha grunted.

She stood up. "I guess I'll see if Sango and Miroku are around." She used as an excuse to leave. She figured Inuyasha just wanted to be alone now.

When she left the two she bumped into Lady Kaede. "How is Inuyasha faring?"

"He's ok. Let's leave him alone." Kagome replied. She didn't wait for an answer, but instead walked into the night. _Inuyasha...poor guy..._She thought to herself. _I can only wonder how awful he must feel. I guess I never thought he liked Sesshoumaru...but they are brothers after all._

"Kagome? I thought you went home." The voice made her jump. Kagome turned and saw Sango.

"I had to come back...I forgot the jewel shards." Kagome replied. "But I figured why not stay awhile?"

"We're lucky Inuyasha didn't run off with them." Sango smiled.

"I trust him." Kagome mused.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday...how is Inuyasha?" Sango inquired.

As Kagome filled her in on the situation with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha sat by the bed the child slept in, staring out the window and listening to Sesshoumaru's soft breathing.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru began to cry, and Inuyasha brushed a hand against his troubled face. "Inuyasha...?" Sesshoumaru whimpered. He grabbed Inuyasha's hand tight.

"Nightmare?" Inuyasha asked ambivalently. The small boy nodded. "Come here..." Inuyasha grabbed young Sesshoumaru and sat him in his lap, and Inuyasha wrapped Sesshoumaru in his arms like his mother used to do with him. "What did you dream about?"

"Am I a demon?" Sesshoumaru quivered.

"Why?" Inuyasha was taken by surprise. Why wouldn't Sesshoumaru already know this?

"I dreamt I was...I hurt a lot of people...even you..." Small hands rubbed tearful gold eyes.

"Well..." Inuyasha sighed. "You are a demon. But not all are bad..."

"Are you a demon?" Sesshoumaru wondered aloud.

"I'm a half-demon." Inuyasha replied coldly.

"Why are you half demon and I'm not?" The questions were beginning to annoy Inuyasha. Not because they were constant, but because the delved deep.

"We..." Inuyasha paused. "...have different mothers."

"Why?"

Inuyasha hushed Sesshoumaru. "Enough with the questions." He said, an annoyed edge to his voice. Sesshoumaru sensed it and quieted himself.

"Sounds like Inuyasha is dealing with a lot." Sango concluded after Kagome told her what Inuyasha had been through.

"He'll be ok, he usually is." Kagome smiled hopefully.

The night grew late and soon Inuyasha was asleep with Sesshoumaru in his arms. By morning, Kaede, Sango, Miroku and Shippo knew of Inuyasha's dilemma, and when he woke up, they were all crowding around him as Sesshoumaru rested in his arms.

"What are you all doing here?" Inuyasha growled as he held Sesshoumaru closer.

"Kagome told us what happened...we wanted to make sure you were ok." Sango grinned warmly.

Inuyasha shot a glare at Kagome, who grew a little white. But she had figured everyone was bound to find out anyway. "Why wouldn't I be ok?" His voice had a defensive edge.

"Hey Sesshoumaru is a young demon like me! Maybe I can teach him how to use his powers!" Shippo piped up.

"I'd rather he learned from a real demon." Inuyasha smirked.

"Better than a half demon!" Shippo barked back. With his free and, the one he wasn't holding Sesshoumaru with, Inuyasha smacked Shippo.

"Well...I guess he's feeling better." Kagome muttered under her breath.

Inuyasha stood up with sleeping child in his arms. "I can handle this just fine." He felt like they were all judging him because he was now caring for a child. Did they think him incapable? He pushed through their faces and walked out into the sun.

The warm beams shone upon Sesshoumaru's face, and soon he opened his eyes. Inuyasha set him down.

The child stumbled a little from drowsiness and rubbed his eyes. He looked up and around, and soon found Inuyasha, and clung to him tightly. Inuyasha began to walk, and Sesshoumaru walked by his side.

Kagome watched them walk in the distance, and considered tagging alone but decided against it. She felt a little warm inside when she saw small Sesshoumaru reach up for Inuyasha's hand, and Inuyasha accepting it. "I think he'll be just fine." She said to herself.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha reached a field, and Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha's hand and raced ahead. Inuyasha watched him run about with cautious eyes. In the distance, he could see small girls from the nearby village playing with a ball.

Inuyasha had a painful flashback. A small half-demon, running about after a ball some humans tossed, looking back to realize they were just trying to get him away from them. Because he wasn't like them. He was a monster. A memory of running into his mother's arms, and wondering why.

The world came back into focus as Inuyasha saw little Sesshoumaru running towards the small girls. Inuyasha ran towards him, grabbing him by the arm before they noticed him.

"No, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha was stern.

"But...why? Why can't I play with them?" Sesshoumaru whined.

"Come play with me..." Inuyasha suggested. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to feel the pain and isolation he did as a child.

Sesshoumaru took one last look at the group of girls, then ran the other way. Inuyasha sighed with relief. He couldn't bear to see Sesshoumaru feel the way he felt.

The kid chased butterflies, and when he caught them, he tore the wings off. It disturbed Inuyasha a little. "Sesshoumaru...stop that." Inuyasha muttered. The child looked up with round, innocent eyes, and tossed the dead bug away.

"Inuyasha...let's play!" Sesshoumaru demanded lightheartedly. He grabbed Inuyasha's arm and jumped up and down with it.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to 'play' with his brother. The child let go of his arm and raced away, chanting "You can't catch me, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grinned.

"You wanna bet!?" He cried, racing after the demon child. Sesshoumaru giggled and ran even faster. Inuyasha dove and tackled Sesshoumaru. "You lose, Sesshoumaru!" He laughed.

Inuyasha was surprised with how much he was enjoying himself. It was like he was a kid again...but this time, better.

The two sat up in the grass and stared at each other. In Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha saw himself...perhaps it was his father. The two were silent for a bit, when Inuyasha heard his name in a high pitched voice. He stood up and listened again.

Kagome.

Inuyasha scooped little Sesshoumaru up and raced back to the village, the source of Kagome's shrieks. He stopped by a tree and placed Sesshoumaru there, to keep him out of harms way. "Stay here." Inuyasha warned. He jumped from the tree before Sesshoumaru could reject.

Sesshoumaru gripped the branch he sat on tight, and had a clear view of the village.

Spiderheads were attacking.

Inuyasha arrived and let out a gasp. Spiderheads? He'd faced these before...in a nearby village. What were they doing here? What did they want?

He knew what they wanted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Help us!"

"_Hiraikotsu!_" Sango cried, tossing her great boomerang towards a horde of demons, slashing through the thick webs. Inuyasha raced to Kagome's side.

"Any shards?" He asked, watching his enemy.

Kagome shot an arrow. "No...they're trying to take them." She peered at Inuyasha with eyes of concern, remembering the last showdown with this variety of demons. "Has the new moon passed?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yep. Already gone." He pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "_Wind Scar!_" He cried, jumping into the air and wreaking havoc on a group of demons, hacking through their webs and bodies.

"Don't be scared..." Shippo told himself. He let out a breath. "_Foxfire_!" He announced, hurling indigo flames at the enemy.

"_Wind Tunnel!_" Miroku contributed.

But it was Inuyasha whose attacks proved most effective. In the end, a final Wind Scar finished the demon's off, and the jewel shards were safe.

"Inuyasha!" A voice shouted in amazement. Inuyasha turned and saw Sesshoumaru standing there, a big grin on his face.

Inuyasha returned the Tetsusaiga to it's sheath and began to scold Sesshoumaru. "I told you to stay in that tree!"

"But...I wanted to watch..." Sesshoumaru's eyes began to water.

"No." Inuyasha cajoled firmly. "You never listen!" He cried out. He took a few steps closer to Sesshoumaru, and knelt in one, so the two were eye to eye. "You never listen, Sesshoumaru. No is no!"

"But why...? I just wanted to watch..." Sesshoumaru began to cry because he knew Inuyasha was very upset. Inuyasha grabbed the crying child and held him to his chest, hoping no one would hear what he was about to say.

"I just want to keep you _safe..._" He whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear.

Kagome watched as he held the child tight, and she couldn't help but grow red again. Maybe Inuyasha was going to be ok...and she found it sweet how much he cared for his weakened brother.

"Let's leave these two alone..." Sango suggested. But Kagome stayed behind. She was fascinated with this side of Inuyasha; she wasn't used to it at all. He was so much like a father, and she didn't know he was capable of being that way.

"Can I fight like you?" Sesshoumaru asked with wonder, wiping away his tears.

"Not yet. Someday." Inuyasha replied.

"I hope I'm as strong as you..." Big yellow eyes glowed.

"You'll be even stronger." Inuyasha brushes his hair from his face. He stood up, and was shocked to see Kagome, standing there, watching. She smiled at him.

"A good fight Inuyasha. Do you want that ramen I promised you?" She tilted her head and expressed tenderness. "I have some for you too, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha returned her peaceful expression and had Sesshoumaru climb onto his back. "This new flavor better be good." He sneered, walking past her.

"I'm sure you'll like it, you pain..." Kagome laughed lightly, glad to see Inuyasha was acting more like himself.

"Me? A pain? You're the pain!" Inuyasha countered as they walked into the nearby field.

"How am I a pain!?" Kagome demanded.

"You broke the shikon jewel in the first place." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Oh, you! It always comes back to that!" She huffed.

"Well it is your biggest mistake." He snickered.

"Er, Inuyasha! _Sit!_" Kagome cried out in annoyance.

The beads did their work, and Inuyasha fell face first the ground, with Sesshoumaru still on his back, who clung to his shoulders and fell with him.

Inuyasha let out a moan muffled by the grass as Sesshoumaru rolled off his back and sat up, rubbing his head. Inuyasha sat up and growled at Kagome. "He was still on my back ya know!" He snapped.

"Well excuse me I'm sorry!" Kagome snapped back. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Are you ok, sweetie?" She asks him kindly.

Sesshoumaru doesn't answer at first, then a wide grin creeps upon his face, and he starts laughing. "Do that again!" He claps his small hands.

Kagome giggles. "Oh you like that?" Sesshoumaru nods. "Sit Inuyasha!" She instructs again.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck pull him forcefully to the earth again, and Sesshoumaru laughs heartily. "Again!" He cries.

Kagome smirks. "Sit boy! Sit!"

Inuyasha pulls himself up just to be forced back down. Kagome and Sesshoumaru laugh some more.

"Well..." Inuyasha grumbles, spitting out grass. "Glad someone's enjoying this..."

"Ok, ok no more." Kagome teases.

"One more?" Sesshoumaru pleads.

"We can't make Inuyasha sit anymore." Kagome informs him. But the word 'sit' slipped out, and down Inuyasha went. Sesshoumaru laughed again. "I'm sorry!" Kagome squeaked. "That time was an accident!"

"Hurry up with my food..." Inuyasha scowls. Sesshoumaru giggles a little more, then stands up and picks the bits of grass from Inuyasha's hair.

_I'm so glad Inuyasha's feeling better...who knows? Maybe things are better this way for them both. _Kagome thinks to herself as she warms up some water. _Although...poor Sesshoumaru. He's lost so many years of his life, and Inuyasha's right, he may never get them back. _She sighed to herself. _Let's see how this plays out._

"Almost ready!" Kagome sings. Inuyasha grows eager as she pours the water into the styrofoam cup. She makes another for Sesshoumaru. "Be careful." She warns with a gracious smile. "It's hot!"

Inuyasha dug in happily; instant ramen was his favorite. And this new flavor pleased him. Sesshoumaru held the foreign object in his hands and watched Inuyasha eat. He copied Inuyasha, and soon found he enjoyed this meal too.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she watched the two wolf down their ramen. Sesshoumaru was like a miniature Inuyasha.

"Well well well, Kagome..." Inuyasha began when he emptied his cup. "I think this passes."

"Oh good." Kagome grinned. "Did you like it too, Sesshoumaru?"

The small boy nodded happily as he took another bite.

The three of them sat there as the sun shone bright; it was a lovely day. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were getting along nicely, as Inuyasha with irritation, rubbing his sore back from all those 'sit' commands. When Sesshoumaru finished eating, he climbed into Inuyasha's lap, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the child like his mother would.

Kagome smiled slightly, remembering one of her first adventures with Inuyasha...the first time she'd seen Sesshoumaru, actually. He had come in search of Tetsusaiga, and he brought that demon who represented Inuyasha's mother. Kagome remembered how hurt Inuyasha was when he realized she was a fake. _His mother must have been a very caring person..._She thought with a smile. _I'm sure that's where Inuyasha gets it._ She stood up and stretched. "I guess I'll leave you two alone now."

Inuyasha looks at her quizzingly.

"What? Bonding time!" She giggles, picking up her backpack. "I'll see you later!" She calls as she walks away.

_Bonding time...I think that's just what Inuyasha needs._ Kagome grins to herself.

"Hmph..." Inuyasha breathes. "Don't know what that was about, but at least she can't tell me to sit anymore."

Sesshoumaru perks up. "Sit! Sit, Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha tenses up a little; the very words gets him on edge. But of course, nothing happens. He begins to laugh a little. "That won't work Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome must have special powers..." Sesshoumaru mutters. He stands up in front of Inuyasha, placing one hand on his hip like Kagome does. Outstretching a pointed finger, he imitates her perfectly. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha can't help but laugh at the imitation. This gets Sesshoumaru a bit upset. "Why won't you sit...?" He whines.

Inuyasha smirked smugly. "You don't have the same powers as Kagome." He teased.

Sesshoumaru's eyes grow wide and for a second he doesn't move. Then he turns around and begins to run the other way, towards Kagome, at full speed. "Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome stops at the sound of her name. She turns around and sees the demon child racing after her.

Inuyasha lets out an irritated sigh, and gets up, walking after Sesshoumaru.

Kagome kneels down as Sesshoumaru runs into her arms. "What's happened, Sesshoumaru?" She asks with concern. _What has Inuyasha done...?_

"Kagome...Inuyasha won't sit for me!" Sesshoumaru cried. Kagome lets out a sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru looks up into her eyes. "Teach me your powers..."

Kagome laughs and pats Sesshoumaru's head. "I can't, I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru balls up a tiny fist in aggravation.

Inuyasha reaches the two and glares at Kagome. "Sesshoumaru..." He growls.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome says lightheartedly. "Calm down."

Inuyasha crosses his arms. "Not until he listens."

Kagome rolls her eyes. "I'm beginning to wonder who's the child here..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha barks defensively.

"You get mad too easily!" Kagome replied in a mothering tone.

"I wouldn't get so mad if he listened." Inuyasha huffed.

"That's your fault." Kagome scolds. "You need to teach him discipline."

"Excuse me!?" Inuyasha begins, heated. "Wha-"

"Sit Inuyasha." Kagome says simply, as Inuyasha's face hits the ground. "See? It's easy to teach discipline. Like raising a dog."

"You..." Inuyasha mutters from the ground. Sesshoumaru claps his hands and giggles, very pleased.

"Is that funny Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asks sweetly, picking the child up.

"Sit, sit, sit!" Sesshoumaru chants.

"Now now, Sesshoumaru. No more sits for now." Kagome instructs with a gentle tone. "We don't want to hurt him, do we?"

"No..." Sesshoumaru looks down at Inuyasha from Kagome's arms. "Sorry Inuyasha."

"That's a good boy." Kagome smiled. "See Inuyasha? See how easy that was?"

Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself off. "I think he refuses to listen just to spite me..."

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever you want to believe." She sets Sesshoumaru down. "You two play nice, ok?"

"Ok Kagome!" Sesshoumaru cries happily, racing back to the field.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. For a minute, it's almost silent, the only noise being Sesshoumaru's giggle in the background as he chases butterflies again. "Thanks..." Inuyasha finally mutters, turning around.

Kagome feels a bit odd watching him leave. _I wonder what that was all about? _She smiles slightly. _Oh wait, I know...Inuyasha had to swallow his pride. Perhaps Sesshoumaru's curse is good for him._

Inuyasha again found Sesshoumaru picking wings off of butterflies. Why did this bother Inuyasha so much? Nonetheless, he pulled Sesshoumaru away and sat him down. _How would Kagome handle this...? _He asked himself. "Sesshoumaru, stop that." Inuyasha instructed.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru challenged.

Inuyasha did his best to keep from yelling at the child. "Because I said so."

Sesshoumaru thought a second, then smiled up at Inuyasha. "Ok..." He said, releasing the butterfly he held hostage in his hands. It flew up in Inuyasha's face, then far away, as if afraid of the demon child.

Inuyasha was surprised at how easy that was. "Uh...ok...good." He blinked in shock, then sighed with relief.

Sesshoumaru got a burst of energy and ran off. Inuyasha kept him in sight, but let him run off on his own. He sat down and watched Sesshoumaru run about as the wind tossed his hair around. He wondered what to do with him. Shouldn't he be looking for a way to fix Sesshoumaru? But at the same time...Inuyasha didn't want to. He liked Sesshoumaru this way...because he felt wanted by his brother.

Inuyasha's blood turned to ice as a familiar scent blew into his face. Demons...

He stood up and sniffed the air again. Yes...definitely a demon. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called, racing towards the child. He grabs him and presses the small demon against his chest.

This scent is a familiar one. In fact..it's familiar to Sesshoumaru's scent. But it couldn't be. Sesshoumaru was right here, clutching tight to his brother. Inuyasha grows ever more suspicious, runs into the forest, hiding young Sesshoumaru. "Don't move...I mean it." Inuyasha warned. Sesshoumaru is trembling but nods, gripping the tree tightly.

Inuyasha raced back to the field. From his perch, Sesshoumaru could see his brother, but he dared not move.

Inuyasha stood on guard, waiting for something to attack. He heard a cry from the forest, and turned around in shock. Yura? Of the Demon Hair? Taking Sesshoumaru...

But Inuyasha knew better. That wasn't Yura...this was a trick. "Jaken..." Inuyasha had figured he'd be back. But Yura? Was that the best he could do. He raced into the forest, striking Yura with his claws before the illusion could grasp Sesshoumaru.

The half-demon spotted Jaken out of the corner of his eye. "Where'd you find this old hag?" Inuyasha grunted with a smirk. "I expected more from you..."

But now it was Jaken's turn to smirk, as Yura's body dissolved and huge strands of hair surrounded Inuyasha's body, squeezing him tight. "Did you expect that!?" The toad cheered. Inuyasha slashed through the hair, then stepped it up upon hearing a shrill cry from Sesshoumaru. Hair wrapped around the child, and Jaken was at the other end, pulling Sesshoumaru closer. I

"What have you done!?" Inuyasha cried as he broke free of his restraint.

"Something a mere half-demon like you could never manage." Jaken scowled, pulling on his rope of hair.

Sesshoumaru clung tight to his tree, but his hold was weakening. "Inuyasha!" He shrieked.

Inuyasha quickly reached for Tetsusaiga, pulling it from it's sheath.

But it didn't transform.

"You're blade is worthless!" Jaken snickered, pulling on his rope hard now. Sesshoumaru's grasp broke and he fell from his tree.

Inuyasha stared in shock at his dull blade, then realized why it wasn't transforming. He wasn't protecting humans now...just a demon child. He sheathed the sword and readied his claws. "I don't need Tetsusaiga..." He growled. "_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_" He hollered as his claws slashed through the hair surrounding Sesshoumaru. The child began to fall, but Inuyasha was quick to catch him.

Inuyasha set Sesshoumaru down and instructed him to stand back. The half-demon began to race towards Jaken. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Rin, behind a tree, holding a crimson skull. _They raised Yura from the dead? Damn...they are determined, _Inuyasha thought to himself, slashing at Joken. The toad howled in pain as he flew back, but he landed on his feet and wrapped Inuyasha in demon hair. _I've got to get to Rin somehow...that skull is what's keeping this Yura illusion alive..._He figured as he struggled to break free. "You know..." Inuyasha began, as he started to break loose. "If you're going to resurrect a demon...do it right...the real Yura was much stronger." He grinned confidently as he saw Jaken's irritated face. "You should've brought A-Un..."

"Why would I waste my time? A mutt like you is easy to deal with..." Jaken replied, pulling tighter.

"Hey, no!" Rin cried, as she was pushed to the ground. Inuyasha broke free and turned to see Kagome pulling the red skull from Rin's hands.

"Inuyasha!" She cried. "I found it's weakness!"

Jaken attacked again as Inuyasha shouted "What are you doing! Get out of here, Kagome!"

But as more hair surrounded Inuyasha, Rin's grip broke free and soon Kagome had the skull. She began to run the opposite way but stopped in her tracks at the sight of the two-headed dragon. A-Un went to attack Kagome, but she dove and ran the other way. "Inuyasha!" She cried out in fear.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tore through the hair and slashed Jaken in the face, drawing blood. This made him grin. "_Blades of Blood!_" He shouted as he attacked again. He didn't look to see if he did any damage, but instead dashed to Kagome's aid. She had now found Sesshoumaru, who was now crying, and Inuyasha was ready to defend them both. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga, confident now, and it transformed dutifully; Kagome was a human.

"_Wind Scar!_" Inuyasha howled, clearing the forest of all of the false Yura's hair. As he did, Kagome jabbed an arrow into the red skull. Rin raced towards them to try and take the skull back, but now it was Sesshoumaru's turn.

He grabbed Rin as she reached for Kagome, his sharp claws digging into her arms. He threw her down and stood to defend Kagome.

Rin fell to the ground and tears filled her eyes. She was overcome with sadness; had Sesshoumaru really not remembered her? The one who had saved her...where had he gone? She was now filled with hatred towards Inuyasha. He had done this.

But Rin, not good with combat, fled, crying as she watched her leave, and he felt a sadness. Why was she crying?

"A-ha!" Kagome shouted in joy, as the skull broke in pieces.

Inuyasha grinned as all the hair around him disappeared. "You lose Jaken..." He sneered, grabbing the toad.

"I will get my Lord Sesshoumaru back..." He assured, breaking free and running after Rin, who was far away now. A-Un followed, and soon Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were alone.

Sesshoumaru still stood in shock, wondering why Rin was crying so hard.

"Sesshoumaru...are you ok?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru turned around and dove into Kagome's arms, crying hard. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and they shared a puzzled expression.

"They're all gone now..." Kagome crooned, trying to soothe the child. "No need to be scared."

"I made her cry...did I hurt her?" Sesshoumaru lifted his head and wiped away a few tears.

Rin. Inuyasha was sure that was who he meant. Inuyasha knew the importance now of returning Sesshoumaru to himself. Not Jaken, not A-Un, but Rin, an innocent child. What had she ever done to him? Nothing. And she clearly looked up to Sesshoumaru for whatever reason. If none of this happened, Inuyasha wouldn't have even really cared about Rin. But having the demon child around made him understand. Sesshoumaru was important to Rin, and for whatever reason, she needed him. Inuyasha knew he couldn't keep Sesshoumaru this way, because it was selfish. While he loved Sesshoumaru this way, he knew it was foolish to keep him like this. Lives were being affected; he saw that now.

He took Sesshoumaru from Kagome and began to walk towards the village. Kagome stood up and followed, staying a few feet behind. Inuyasha was acting weird again. What was wrong now? She thought about Rin's reaction to Sesshoumaru pushing her. She seemed so...sad. _Maybe Inuyasha feels bad for Rin..._Kagome wondered.

They reached the village just before nightfall and Inuyasha put Sesshoumaru to bed. Sesshoumaru tried to argue, but Inuyasha was firm. Scared, Sesshoumaru curled into a ball and tried to sleep. He wondered why Inuyasha was so mad. Had he done something wrong?

Inuyasha wandered outside and found Lady Kaede. He was reluctant at first, but decided he needed her help. "What do you know about the Shikon jewel?" He asked abrasively.

"Ah, the jewel of four souls is indeed a mysterious thing. But I know no more than ye do, Inuyasha..." The priestess replied. "Why do ye ask, Inuyasha? Does your curiosity have anything to do with ye brother's new form...?"

Inuyasha scowled, because she was right.

"So am I to presume it was the jewel that made him this way?" She pondered.

"You mean you didn't already know?" Inuyasha sneered.

"I was told so, but I myself was unsure if the jewel did contain that power..." Kaede responded calmly. "Ye would have the most luck seeking the help of Kikyo."

Inuyasha winced. He knew she was right, but with Kagome here he didn't wish to see Kikyo.

He later found Kagome, after putting the small Sesshoumaru to bed.

"You want me to what?" Kagome cried at his proposal.

"Just go home." Inuyasha growled, trying not to shout. He didn't want the small demon to wake up.

"But why?" Kagome whined. "You still haven't told me why!"

He placed a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" He growled. "Why do have to ask? Why don't you just listen!?" He hissed.

She pushed him away and stood up, angrily crossing her arms. "Why can't you tell me!?" She had lowered her voice to a whisper but it was harsh. Her eyes widened with realization as Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Oh...this has to do with Kikyo, doesn't it!" She shouted, tears reaching her eyes.

Inuyasha quickly stood and shouted "Shut up!" although now he was being loud too.

"No!" Kagome shouted back. "I don't care if you like Kikyo but I wish you'd just tell me so I wouldn't..." She stopped as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Wouldn't what!?" Inuyasha sneered angrily.

"Sit boy." Kagome muttered quietly as Inuyasha's face met floor. She stamped her foot and grabbed her backpack. "Fine." She said. "I'm leaving." With a huff, she stormed to the well.

* * *

Inuyasha turned and saw Sesshoumaru, sitting up, eyes wide and glazed over with tears. The shouting is probably what scared the timid thing. Inuyasha glared at him. "Go to sleep..." He growled.

The child demon sunk down and pulled the blanket over his head. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him from his bed.

"Oh, where are we going...?" The curious child asked, wiping his tears.

"Away." Inuyasha replied numbly. "Since she's gone, might as well get this over with."

The half-demon dragged the full demon child along beside him forcefully as they made their way through the woods. Unable to keep up, young Sesshoumaru kept tripping and finally Inuyasha stopped. He knelt down and instructed the child to climb onto his back. When he did so, Inuyasha took off, dashing quickly through the forest as Sesshoumaru clung tight. Inuyasha stayed alert in hopes to catch the scent of Kikyo.

He jumped to a tree and looked around, when Sesshoumaru screamed. "What is it!?" Inuyasha growled, annoyed. He looked to where Sesshoumaru was pointing and saw a familiar sight. Soul collectors. Inuyasha smirked and jumped from tree to tree, following them to the tragic priestess.

They seemed to travel on forever, but eventually Inuyasha saw them change their direction downwards, and, peeking through the leaves, he found Kikyo. He crouched in the tree, contemplating how to approach her. Just the sight of her made his heart begin to race.

"Stay here..." Inuyasha whispered, setting Sesshoumaru onto the branch. "I'll be right back..."

He jumped from the tree, landing on his feet, and was hesitant in his approach.

Kikyo seemed not to notice the half demon's presence, and he was relieved by it until she looked up and smiled ever so slightly.

"You may come out, Inuyasha." Her voice gave him chills. Slowly, he took a few steps out into the open, careful with his movements.

For a minute, neither spoke, but just stared at one another. Figuring he wasn't going to say anything, Kikyo turned her gaze to her soul collectors.

Inuyasha took a breath, then spoke. "Could you do me a favor, Kikyo?"

She stopped petting one of her soul collectors and smiled at him. Her smile was rather cold. "A favor...?"

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded. "Yes." He said. "A simple favor."

She laughed mockingly. "And what favor is it you seek, Inuyasha? You must've worked hard to find me."

He took a few steps closer. "It wasn't too hard..." He pulled the corrupted jewel shard out; the one that contained Sesshoumaru's lost years, or so he figured. It was the best theory he had.

Kikyo looked at the gleaming shard in his hand. "What do I want that for?" She scowled.

Inuyasha's expression softened as he moved closer. "I need you..." the words clung to the air. "...to purify it."

Kikyo stared at him dumbly. "What good would purifying one shard be?" She grimaced. "It would be more intelligent to wait until we have the entire-"

He interrupted her. "I don't want it purified for that." He replied. "Something...had happened."

Kikyo cocked her head. "What's happened?" She asked with a condescending tone.

Inuyasha sighed and explained to her the graveness of the situation. As he did, her hard gaze softened.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru watched from his tree eagerly, until he heard Inuyasha speak. "Come Sesshoumaru." At the sound of the command, Sesshoumaru quickly made his way down the tree, running to Inuyasha's side.

Kikyo couldn't help but feel bad for the child, although she loathed it. After all...it was Sesshoumaru. At first she smiled at him, but it soon melted into a cold gaze. "Why should I help the likes of him?" She growled.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Well can you try to help?" He sneered.

She glared down at Sesshoumaru and took his hand. "You say he remembers nothing?" She asked Inuyasha, while still looking at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm...sure." Inuyasha hesitated before he replied. She nodded.

"Come child." She instructed, and, after a weary glance at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru followed. They got a few feet away before Inuyasha followed, keeping his distance.

He watched them speak, unable to make out what they were saying. Occasionally he'd see Sesshoumaru look back at him with cautious eyes.

Suddenly, Kikyo and the child stopped. Inuyasha too halted, still maintaining their distance. He watched intently as they spoke, curious to what they were saying.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted when he watched the priestess strike the child so hard he dropped to the ground, out cold. "What are you doing!?"

"He must have no memories of this event." Kikyo replied sternly.

"But did you..." His voice trailed off when he realized she had a point.

"The shard." She demanded, holding out a hand. Inuyasha slowly approached her, placing the jewel shard in her outstretched hand. As their hands touched, he felt a chill. She was...so cold... "Leave me." She instructed. He nodded and disappeared from her sight.

He sat and waited by a tree, debating whether to watch her or not. He couldn't help but turn around and peek at her.

Kikyo held the child in her arms, and held the jewel shard by his head. She closed her eyes as she focused her energy. The shard began to glow; Inuyasha watched with fascination.

Her soul collectors surrounded her and the child, and soon the sight was obstructed from Inuyasha's view. He watched as the area around them grew bright, and heard Kikyo snicker a little. "A fragmented soul..." He heard her sneer. He was weary about what she was planning to do with it. "I suppose I will return it..." She quickly added, as if sensing Inuyasha's weariness.

She turned her gaze towards him and he quickly hid. He dared not look back for fear of upsetting her. For minutes he sat in silence, until he heard Kikyo speak again. "It is done..." She remarked, walking by the tree he hid behind. She looked to him and tossed the jewel shard at his feet. Not saying another word, she left him, her soul collectors close behind her.

He dared peeked from his tree and nearly jumped in shock.

Sesshoumaru...was...gone?

No, he was still there, but...

Inuyasha cautiously took a few steps out, scoping the scene. It indeed was Sesshoumaru. But not the Sesshoumaru Inuyasha wanted to see.

He lay there on the ground, still unconscious...but he had reverted to his original state. Inuyasha sighed sadly but found himself smiling a little with relief. At least...everything was back to normal. He looked down at the jewel shard in his hand, respecting it's power.

Soon, Sesshoumaru started to stir, and Inuyasha hid again.

He sat perched in a tree, watching his brother. The demon sat up, rubbing his head. Saying nothing, he stood to leave. He looked up a second...and Inuyasha swore he saw him smile.

Inuyasha leaned back in his tree, smiling too. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru..." He whispered in the wind.

Sesshoumaru walked away, saying nothing. He smirked to himself, Inuyasha had seen it.

Did Sesshoumaru remember?

* * *

Inuyasha never found out. Their next encounter was the same as always, heated and hostile. But there seemed to be a certain level of respect, and that night, Inuyasha had a feeling that yes, Sesshoumaru did remember, would always remember.

But it seemed the best thing to do was forget.


End file.
